The Hybrid Monkey
by Nickraptor730
Summary: What would happen if Luffy ate a hybrid fruit from the Gomu-Gomu and the Mizu-Mizu fruit join him on this exciting adventure LuNaRo, smart luffy, sometimes can be dark but only in certain situations
1. Chapter 1

**The Hybrid Monkey**

**Chapter 1: prologue **

**I don't own One Piece only in a perfect world I would**

_This is my first story so it most likely won't be very good but if I receive any flames I want you to know I don't care and it most likely will just give me a good laugh._

_Summary: This is about when Luffy eats a hybrid devil fruit, the Gumu-Gumu and the Mizu-Mizu. A more, compassionate and less violent Garp but still pretty violent. LuffyXNamiXRobin I've always liked LuRo, LuNa, so I thought I should put them together, why because I feel like it and no-one can stop me. Strong will also be adopted later by luffy after they become brothers and become Monkey D. Ace. Also it will be Monkey D. Sabo (he won't die in this fanfiction)_

"I'm going to be king of the pirates"- Talking

'Let's set sail and head to the Grand Line'- Thinking

"**Gomu-Gomu no Jet Pistol"- Attack**

'**Mizu-Mizu no Hydro wave'- thinking Attack**

In the East Blue there was a village by the name of Foosha in the village there was a bar where a loud ruckus was heard. The bar was filled to the brink with pirates where red hair shanks captain of the red haired pirates had just made fun of a boy by the name luffy. Luffy was a 7 year old kid with black hair, some blue shorts, and a white shirt with the word ANCHOR written across it. Currently the kid was begging his idol Shanks to be taken on their next voyage with them. "Shanks why can't you take me on your next voyage I can take the pain" said luffy. "You can't come your too small and besides you can't swim why do you think we call you anchor" laughed Shanks who wasn't paying any attention to luffy.

Luffy was about to start yelling that he could fight when suddenly the door was kicked in and in walked some mountain bandits. The one who looked like the leader calmly walked up to the bar and shouted "welch bring me some rum for my boys and let it be free we wouldn't want anything to happen to this place now would we". "I'm sorry but I just ran out of rum" Makino said never losing her smile. "Then what are these worthless pirates drinking JUICE" the bandit yell trying to intimidate her. "here mate here's a bottle that hasn't been opened up and sorry my buddies and I have seem to drink the place dry" said Shanks calmly not at all intimidated by the bandits. Luffy just sat to the side watching everything growing angry at the rude mountain bandits. The bandit sliced the bottle of rum and hit Shanks with the back of his sword making Shanks fall and rum drip off his straw hat. "Who do you think I am, I AM THE MOUNTAIN BANDIT HIGUMA WORTH 8 MILLION BERRIES (no idea if that is how you spell there currency if not tell me) ONE SMALL BOTTLE OF RUM IS NOT ENOUGH FOR ME OR MY CREW" the now named Higuma yelled.

Once the mountain bandits left the bar it was deathly silent then out of no-where the entire bar burst into laughter. "Wow they got you good captain" a blond haired man named Yasopp sniper of the crew laughed. Out of no-where Luffy burst out in rage "How can you just sit there and laugh I thought you were supposed to be tough why didn't you beat them up I know you could have" luffy screamed. Shanks looked at luffy and smiled "now why would we fight what would we have gained from beating them up nothing that's what so why fight a point less battle not like anybody got hurt so it's no big deal luffy" Shanks said calmly with rum dripping down his hat. Luffy just pouted and sat at the bar while Makino. Luffy stomach started to rumble and noticed a chest sitting on the bar and luffy being well luffy he thought he should check it out because being luffy he thought he could steal Shanks treasure but when he opened it all he saw was a weird kind of blue fruit with swirls that looked like extended rain drops. When his stomach started to rumble he decided to eat it so Shanks wouldn't be able too.

When Shanks heard the sound of something being eaten he looked up to see luffy eating. "Hey luffy you shouldn't eat your problems aw-" whatever shanks was about to say was stopped when he saw that his chest was open and luffy eating something. "LUFFY DID YOU EAT THE FRUIT THAT WAS IN THAT CHEST" Shanks screamed at him. "y-y-yeah" luffy said nervously thinking he did something wrong. Luffy was suddenly picked up by shanks while shouting "YOU IDIOT SPIT IT OUT ALL OF IT" but when he finished luffy's legs suddenly turned into water and he hit the floor but didn't feel any pain. The whole bar suddenly went quiet when luffy's legs went back to being solid he stammered "w-w-what just happened" he asked scared. Shanks suddenly fell back onto the barstool "luffy what you just ate is what is known at an Akuma no Mi they give the person different powers but at the cost at them never being able to swim" described shanks. "Awesome so I became more powerful" yelled an excited luffy. "Or you became weaker since you can't swim" bemused Shanks. "WHAT" yelled luffy "HAHAHAH" laughed shanks and his crew at seeing luffy freak out. "But now that I think about it, it may not stop you from swimming because it is a hybrid Gomu-Gomu and Mizu- Mizu fruit" thought Shanks out loud.

After the day was done and the next day soon came luffy walked back into the bar he asked for some breakfast from Makino when suddenly the doors flew open and in walked in the mountain bandits from yesterday. "Finally those dirty pirates left we can now have all the rum we want HAHAHAHA" Laughed Higuma. While at the bar luffy got madder and madder at hearing these worthless bandits badmouth Shanks and his crew. "Welch bring us some rum and make it on the hou-" his words stopped when luffy used his gomu-gomu powers to hit him out of the bar and into the street.

Higuma blinked one second he was in the bar talking shit about those pirates yesterday and the next he was in the middle of the street on his back with a broken nose. Suddenly rage filled him when he saw the brat from yesterday with an angry expression and his fist extended like rubber. "DON"T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT SHANK'S AND HIS CREW LIKE THAT HE IS MORE OF A MAN THAN YOU WILL EVER BE" screamed luffy as rage consumed him. "AHAHAHA do you think a shitty brat like you can take on me on here get on your hands and knees and beg me for mercy" said Higuma arrogantly.

* * *

**With Shank's and crew**

Shanks and his crew are sitting on the ship wondering why no-one has shown up to watch them sail off and to say goodbye especially luffy since he wasn't complaining about not getting to go on the journey with them. "Hey captain we should go to the bar to see if anybody is there" informed the crew's sniper Yasopp. "Ya and maybe we can stock up on some more rum and have a PARTY later" shouted Shank's to his crew.

On their way to the bar they noticed the whole town was in the center of town and were crowded around something. Once they got there they saw something that made them but more importantly Shanks turn red in anger but they steeled that over with a cold expression with Shanks straw hat covering his eyes. There in the center of town under the mountain bandit from yesterday's foot was a worn out and beaten luffy. "Well no wonder no-one was there to watch us take off well luffy I thought you said that your punches were stronger than pistols" said Shanks calmly.

* * *

**With luffy a few minutes earlier**

"No way would I ever get on my knees and beg for my life to you!" shouted a still enraged luffy. "Well fine then boys get him and bring him into the center of town and don't be afraid to ruff him up a little!" shouted Higuma with a crazed grin on his face that showed arrogance and insanity. Luffy was suddenly jumped by six guys who came out of the bar and caught him by surprise and lifted him off the ground, luffy would have used either off his devil fruit powers but he doesn't know how to activate them since he only just got them yesterday. Luffy struggled as they started throwing him into stuff as they went to the center of town but it didn't affect him much but it still hurt since he hasn't gotten used to his powers. He was dragged into the center off town when Higuma started stomping on him with that still arrogant grin on his face like he was the king of the world. Luffy started to cry when suddenly he heard a calm voice off to the side. "Well no wonder no-one was there to watch us take off well luffy I thought you said that your punches were stronger than pistols" said Shanks calmly.

* * *

**NOW**

Luffy looked to his side and was about to shout in happiness when the boot on his head suddenly got tighter and he started to wince in pain. "HAHAHAHA so the shitty pirates came back to save a seven year old kid HAHAHA that couldn't be anymore pathetic" Laughed Higuma. "I would get your boot off of luffys head if I were you, because if don't I'm going to kill you" stated Shanks calmly without looking up and hat still covering his eyes. Higuma stopped laughing and glared at the captain when all luffy said with tears in his eyes was "Shanks". "I can take a lot you can spill rum on me, spit on me, and even make fun of me, but" Shanks looks up with his own terrifying cold glare. "If you ever even think about laying a finger on one of my friends I will kill you" Shanks said glare still in place. "Pff as if I'm going to be scared by some shitty pirates" Higuma said as a gun was suddenly pointed at his head when the bandit got close enough. "Can you do it" Shanks said. "What?" the bandit asked confused. "Can you pull that trigger and end someone's life without feeling regret or hanging on the very thin line that is your humanity" Shanks said with his straw hat covering his eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT OF COURSE I CAN PULL THE TRIGGER WHO CARES ABOUT HUMANITY ANYWAY" shouted the bandit in rage about not being able to end someone's life. Suddenly the bandit was shot in the head by Lucky Roo who was eating a piece of meat. "What y-y-you just KILLED HIM" shouted a now nervous Higuma. "Who do you think we are we never claimed to be saints" replied Benn Beckman first mate of the red hair pirates. 

"ARRR DON'T JUST STAND THERE GET THEM" Shouted Higuma at his nervous crew when they suddenly jumped at the pirates. "Let me handle this captain" said a bored looking Benn Beckman who suddenly took the back of his rifle and used it as a bat against the bandits knocking them out one by one. "WHAT" Shouted a terrified Higuma as he started to back away only to hit a post keeping him there. "I told you that if you didn't let him go I would kill you" replied shanks not taking his eyes off him for a second. "Wait, wait you can have him back look I didn't mean any harm but the kid attacked first why don't you just let me go and we forget that this ever happened" stated a still terrified Higuma. "Didn't you say that you had a 8 million berrie bounty" stated a still calm Shanks. Now Higuma was ready to shit his pants when he did say that when suddenly he had a great plan to escape he took luffy and dropped 10 smoke bombs and disappeared with luffy in his hands. When the smoke cleared the crew saw that luffy and Higuma disappeared "AWWW SHIT WHERE DID THEY GO" Shanks stated in clear panic worried about luffy and his safety. "Don't worry captain we will find him we just have to split up and look all over town they couldn't have gotten very far" stated the first mate trying to calm his captain. "Ahhh alright everybody split up and find luffy don't let him get hurt" said shanks visibly calming down. "HAI" shouted the rest of his crew.

* * *

**Just off of the coast**

"HAHAHAHAHA they will never think to look for a mountain bandit in the sea it's a flawless plan" laughed Higuma as luffy struggled in his hands. "Ah that's right what to do with yo-UGH" Higuma was surprised as luffy kicked him in the balls when his rubber powers suddenly activated. Higuma recovered quickly and decided to end it. "YOU WORTHLESS FUCKING BRAT THAT'S IT YOU HAVE DEVIL FRUIT POWERS SO YOU CAN DIE IN THE SEA WHERE YOU CAN'T SWIM HAHAHAHA" Shouted Higuma who dropped luffy into the sea but didn't see the lord of the coast (a sea king) come up behind him and when he saw it was too late. "AHH-" Higuma was suddenly eaten as he screamed.

* * *

**With Luffy**

Luffy didn't feel like he was weak in the water but since he didn't know how to swim it didn't matter he was sinking like a hammer in the water. 'This can't be how I die I'm only seven I have my whole life ahead of me and so much meat that needs to be eaten it can't end hear' thought luffy when suddenly he saw the lord of the coast was heading his way. 'No, no, no, no I can't be eaten then I will have to spend the rest of eternity with the body of that bastard' luffy screamed in his mind. Suddenly luffy was pulled out of the way when Shanks had got to him. Shanks looked at the sea king and looked at it with a glare that could scare whitebeard "Get Lost" he sent a little wave of haki on the sea king making it scared and run away back to its home on the other side of the coast. When Shanks looked down at his shirt he wasn't surprised to find luffy crying considering that he was about to be killed by a sea king so to lighten the mood he decide to make a joke. "Come on luffy you can't cry you're a man" laughed shanks with a relieved smile thanks to luffy being safe. "B-b-but Shanks your ARM" shouted luffy still crying into Shanks shirt. Indeed Shanks had given up his left are to save luffys life. "Aww it's just an arm luffy I have another one besides keeping you safe is all that matters but it looks like I was right and that you can swim because of your Mizu-Mizu powers" stated Shanks with a caring smile thankful that luffy seemed ok.

* * *

**3 days later**

Shanks and his crew were getting ready to depart from Foosha village when they spotted luffy. "Hey luffy hope you aren't asking to come along with us because you still aren't good enough" Shanks said half expecting luffy to freak out but he just smiled and said "nope I don't want to go with you once I get strong enough I'm gonna go and become a pirate just like you" stated luffy, Shanks just turned to him and stuck his tongue out "Na not like we would take you with us anyway" taunted Shanks. Luffy as expected freaked out "IM GONNA BE A PIRATE, IM GONNA GATHER A BETTER CREW THEN YOURS GO TO THE GRAND LINE AND BECOME KING OF THE PIRATES YOU'LL SEE!" shouted luffy as the whole crew and Shanks laugh. "King of the pirates eh well then here" Shanks took off of his straw hat and placed it on a crying luffys head. "That hat is my most prized possession it was given to me by a very special person" stated shanks as luffy began to hold onto the hat. Not even 10 minutes later Shanks and his crew left to go back to paradise.

* * *

**Timeskip: one month**

The marine hero Garp just landed at the docks of Foosha village hearing that the pirate red hair Shanks had been here and was here to see luffy. Garp took off in a sprint to find the bar that he knew luffy would be at. When Garp kicked open the doors leaving a scared luffy seeing who it was and an amused looking Makino who was about to scold Garp on his rude entrance when he suddenly picked up luffy and walked out without saying a word. "JiJi why did you take me away from the bar I was having my meat" pouted luffy as he was pulled through the jungle one Garps back. "I'm taking you to live somewhere else where you will be toughened up so you can be a strong marine like your grandpa" stated Garp. "But JiJi I don't want to be a Marine I'm gonna be a pirate" stated luffy as Garp stopped in his tracks. "YOU WILL NOT BECOME A PIRATE YOU WILL BE A MARINE AND ONE OF THE BEST THERE EVER WILL BE" roared Garp as he hit luffy with a haki enhanced fist called the **'Fist of Love' **since his spies had told him about luffy's hybrid fruit. "You will also be learning how to control you Gomu-Gomu and Mizu-Mizu powers to become strong" said Garp who without even looking. "NO I will become a pirate and not just any pirate I will become the king of the pirates with even the best crew along with even more loyal friends" shouted luffy. Garp just glared at luffy but decided not to do anything about it as luffy is more stubborn than a sea king fighting for food.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

Luffy and Garp ended up at a shack in the middle of the forest and luffy starts to look around excitedly until something hits him. He looks to his right and sees a kid no older than 10 sitting on a boulder staring at him as if he is less than dirt. When the boy gets up he walks right past him since he isn't anyone he wants to know or care for after all he is the son of a the pirate king he would just see him as a demon just like everyone else.

* * *

**With Garp at the shack**

"Dadan open up its Garp I need a favor to ask of you and since you owe me you can't refuse or I will bring you into the Marines" Garp said getting them to quickly scramble to attention as they didn't want to be taken in by the Marines. "Good you all listened and I didn't have to threaten you like last time" Garp said as they sweat dropped and thought 'didn't he just threaten to take us to jail if we didn't open up'. "Well Garp this is certainly a surprise I assume you want to check up on Ace" said Dadan as she was kind of intimidated by Garp staring down on her. "Well that is one of the reasons I'm here, Luffy get over here" Garp said as luffy ran up to him still staring at the now named Ace. "This is my grandson Luffy say hi luffy". "Yo". "You will be taking care of him from now on as it seems that he needs to be toughened up a little and he has become too relaxed in that village down there I will be around to check up on him as long as you guys take care of him" stated Garp. "We can't take that kid we barely get along with just us and we don't have that much room what you're asking can't be done" said Dadan.

* * *

**5 minutes later**

A bloody and beaten Dadan and others are staring there waving goodbye as Garp walked away as he had 'persuaded' them to take luffy as it seems like the place just got renovated and had a few more rooms than it did yesterday. "Alright well goodbye Garp we will be sure to take good care of luffy so long as he doesn't get killed while hunting for his own food" Dadan shouted at Garps retreating form as she and the others went inside and were staring at luffy and he stared back not sure what to do Dadan started "Well he can only guarantee some bread and some rice each night so whatever you want during the day you will have to go into the town to by some stuff or like the rest you can go fight and eat what you kill, it also isn't our fault if you go out anytime and get killed so for safety please don't go fighting the most dangerous monster that is in the forest or we won't be able to save you because we don't have the fire or man power to save you" stated Dadan looking at luffy straight in the eye. "Ok" luffy stated bored while the others just stared in shock as he just accepted what should most likely freak out at the thought at either having to kill or even dying at his age. "W-w-what you're not afraid of that stuff" stuttered Dadan. "Nope because JiJi has thrown me in a bottomless pit" one bandit imagined him falling down the endless pit "tied to balloons and floated away into the air" another imagined him flying away while being tied to balloons "and I have been thrown into the jungle in the middle of the night in one of the tiger dens" the last bandit imagined tiger licking their fangs and walking towards luffy. "W-w-wait you mean that Garp has done that to you and you are still alive let alone sane man brat you are tough I wonder why Garp wants you to be tougher" she thought out loud. "Probably because he wants me to join the Marines when I want to be a pirate but not just any pirate but the king of the pirates!" luffy shouted while looking fondly at his straw hat and the promise he made to shanks to return it as a great pirate. Suddenly the door was slammed shut as Ace ran out the door with a dark look in his eyes. "Man we should have told you luffy but don't mention the pirate king while ace is around… Luffy… AHHH he's gone" shouted a shocked Dadan.

* * *

**With Luffy who was following Ace**

"Hey wait up Ace I want to talk to you" luffy yelled as he tried to catch up to Ace so he could talk to him about that dark look he had in his eyes as he mentioned the pirate king. "Hn get lost don't follow me I don't know you and I don't care to find out who you are I don't even care that you are the shitty jiji's grandson so get lost" Ace yelled as he was climbing a mountain and when he got to the top used his whole body to hit boulders over the side in hopes of hitting his so he would stop following. "AHHH" Luffy yelled as he was getting hit by a boulder but he knew he wouldn't be hurt because of his logia and rubber type body. When Luffy dug himself out from under the boulder he looked up to see that Ace was gone so his questions would have to wait until tomorrow. As he was thinking his stomach started to rumble so he decided to go hunt and eventually found a boar near a cliff and used his **"Gomu-Gomu no pistol"** and hit the boar off of the cliff into the pointed rocks below and snapping its neck on contact killing it instantly. Luffy found it took about an hour to drag the boar back to the bandit shack so they could cook and eat it without having to get sick.

* * *

**Timeskip: One year later**

It's been one full year since luffy was brought to Dadans mountain bandits and it was a lot more dangerous than being in Foosha village since he would almost get killed in his rubber form from tigers late at night. His relationship with Ace wasn't any better he would follow him until Ace disappeared and wasn't able to find him but there were a few occasions where Ace would talk to him and it didn't make him feel so alone anymore. There was also a time where luffy was kidnaped by other bandits for not ratting out Ace so Ace and Dadan had to go and save him. Finally Ace wasn't able to give him the slip.

* * *

**With Luffy after finally finding where Ace goes all the time**

Up in the trees were two people one of them was Ace no doubt about that as the black haired kid wasn't trying to hide his presence although the second kid a blonde haired boy with a top hat with goggles on it he didn't know. Deciding he would do what well Luffy would do he yelled at the top of his lungs "ACE!" almost making them fall out of the tree they were in before they jumped down and tried to hit him but his head turned into water freaking them out and making them swing there pipes making other parts of his body turn to water before he jumped away and went into his rubber form and was about to speak when suddenly ace appeared next to him and smacked him in the back of his head making him black out.

* * *

**Timeskip: 6 hours later**

When luffy awoke from a 6 hour blackout he was tied to a tree and saw that Ace and that other kid was standing in front of him talking not realizing he was awake. "Hey Ace other kid why am I tied to a tree and why did you knock me out!" screamed luffy remembering what just happened. They looked at him then at each other and Ace said "let's kill him" while Luffy's eyes widen at that "ya that will be just one less person to worry about since he now knows about us" said the other kid. Luffy started to freak out when he remembered that he can use his Mizu-Mizu to not get touched or hurt. They just looked at him since he wasn't freaking out then looked at each other "well what are you waiting for/do it already" they just looked at each other and realized that they couldn't do it. Ace just looked down and asked luffy "Why didn't you rat me out when those bandits came looking for me" luffy started to cry and looked down when he said "I didn't want to see you hurt or even worse if you had died I consider you a friend even if you don't want to be mine if you had died it would have left me all alone and I don't like to be alone being alone is worse than dying" Ace just stared at luffy and said in a low voice "you still consider me a friend even after all the terrible things that I have done to you just because you didn't want to be alone". "Of course being alone is the worst people can go insane from being alone oh by the way who are you" luffy asked. "Me I'm Sabo Ace's friend I don't want to be alone either my family doesn't even care about me they just want the power that comes with being a noble" the now named Sabo said.

* * *

**Timeskip: A few years later**

After a few years Ace, Luffy, and Sabo, after that Luffy asked them about their family and they said they both hate there family both alive and dead so when Garp came back about 6 months later Luffy asked if they could be adopted and all 3 of them were shock Garp said yes in a heartbeat while Sabo, and Ace got a new little brother they were now Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Ace, and Monkey D. Sabo. Now it is time to watch as Sabo sails away after a heartful goodbye from luffy and ace Sabo got on his small 1 man boat and sailed away and barley missed a cannon shot that would have killed him when he shot back at the man and killed the man who shot at him and as he was sailing away he looked in his bag and pulled out an all-white apple with wind like swirls and took a bit.

* * *

**Timeskip: Ace leaves**

It's finally time for ace to set out on his journey to become a pirate a little while ago about a year he accidently ate the Mera-Mera no Mi making him a flame man this was a logia type and one of the hardest to control. When ace set off he looked back to see that all of the mountain bandits and all of Foosha village came to see him off as he left he couldn't stop the tears of joy knowing that he wasn't alone and would never be alone again not now that he has 2 brothers.

* * *

**Timeskip: The adventure begins**

Luffy looked out to sea as he got in his little dingy as he was ready to start his journey to become the legendary king of the pirates he turned around to see that Makino, the mayor, and Dadan came to see him off as Makino gave him an entire bag full of meat and booze. "Yes well I'm about to set off everybody keep reading the newspaper I'm about to become a strong pirate just like Ace, and Sabo". They just smiled and laughed at luffy as he started to drift off to sea grinning like the idiot he is. While he was drifting off he saw the lord of the coast decided to appear and luffy decided to get this over with **"Mizu-Mizu no water pistol"** a wave flew out of the luffys hand and hit the sea king making it go flying way out into the sea. "HAHAHA that was fun finally revenge on that bastard for what he did to Shanks" luffy was too busy laughing to notice the whirlpool and got sucked in so in a last ditch effort he ate everything in the food barrel and jumped in letting the waves take him on his first adventure.

* * *

_**Cut**_

_Like I said this is my first story so it may or may not be good like and review and I will try to get the next chapter out as quick as possible._

_Next Chapter: Alvida, Shell town, and a Clown_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hybrid Monkey**

**Disclaimer I don't own One Piece or any other anime I take from**

**Chapter 2: Alvida, Shell Town, and a Clown**

_This is my first story so it most likely won't be very good but if I receive any flames I want you to know I don't care and it most likely will just give me a good laugh._

_Summary: This is about when Luffy eats a hybrid devil fruit, the Gumu-Gumu and the Mizu-Mizu. A more, compassionate and less violent Garp but still pretty violent. LuffyXNamiXRobin I've always liked LuRo, LuNa, so I thought I should put them together, why because I feel like it and no-one can stop me. Strong Luffy, somewhat smarter luffy. Ace will also be adopted later by luffy after they become brothers and become Monkey D. Ace. Also it will be Monkey D. Sabo (he won't die in this fanfiction)_

"_I'm going to be king of the pirates"- Talking_

'_Let's set sail and head to the Grand Line'- Thinking_

"_**Gomu-Gomu no Jet Pistol"- Attack**_

'_**Mizu-Mizu no Hydro wave'- thinking Attack**_

**Last Time**

Luffy looked out to sea as he got in his little dingy as he was ready to start his journey to become the legendary king of the pirates he turned around to see that Makino, the mayor, and Dadan came to see him off as Makino gave him an entire bag full of meat and booze. "Yes well I'm about to set off everybody keep reading the newspaper I'm about to become a strong pirate just like Ace, and Sabo". They just smiled and laughed at luffy as he started to drift off to sea grinning like the idiot he is. While he was drifting off he saw the lord of the coast decided to appear and luffy decided to get this over with "Mizu-Mizu no water pistol" a wave flew out of the luffys hand and hit the sea king making it go flying way out into the sea. "HAHAHA that was fun finally revenge on that bastard for what he did to Shanks" luffy was too busy laughing to notice the whirlpool and got sucked in so in a last ditch effort he ate everything in the food barrel and jumped in letting the waves take him on his first adventure.

**Start**

In the middle of the sea on a fancy like boat for reasons unknown fancy people were celebrating when we see an orange haired women was staring out the window almost like she was waiting for something to happen when suddenly "Hello my lady would you care if I have this dance" said a fancy snobbish looking male. "Sorry but I must be going my friends are waiting for me" the mysterious female while she walked away with a scowl on her face. That's when everything went to shit and a pirate ship pulled up and started to raid the people and claiming the ship while that girl wandered off not to be seen.

**With the pirates in the kitchen**

Coby a boy who was on the pirate ship went down to the kitchen and saw a barrel when he was suddenly interrupted by 3 more of Alvidas pirates who came looking for him when they saw the barrel. "Hey Coby hope you aren't thinking about running and hiding while keeping that barrel of Sake to yourself are you" pirate 1 said threateningly. "N-n-n-no I w-was j-j-just k-k-keeping t-t-this s-s-sake f-f-for y-y-you" Coby stuttered out while trying not to piss and shit his pants at the same time. "Well good we wouldn't want anything happening to the pathetic cabin boy" the 2nd pirate said mockingly. "W-w-wait w-what a-a-about A-A-Alvida s-s-she'll k-k-kill y-you" Coby stated about ready to pass out from nervousness. "Well she won't know unless you tell her Coby" the last one said reaching for his sword. "O-o-of c-c-course n-not I w-w-w-won't s-s-say a t-thing" Coby said pale at the thought of dying. "Well lets crack this thing open" said the first pirate while bringing his fist down on it when suddenly 'WHAM' he was suddenly shot through the wall and into the ocean when a fist came shooting out of the barrel with the yell of "YEAH". The boy who shot out of the barrel looked to be about 17 years old 5'7½ in he wore a straw hat on top of his somewhat spiky black hair he also had a red vest on that covered the upper part of his body he also had on some blue shorts with flip-flops on his feet. "Hey why is there a whole in your boat you guys are pretty stupid to do that" the boy laughed at the stupefied pirates. "You're the one that punched our friend creating that hole and you punched him into the ocean" screamed pirate 2 and 3. "W-w-who a-are y-y-you" Coby stuttered frightened by the new arrival and possible threat. "Who me I'm Monkey D. Luffy nice to meet you" stated the now named Luffy. While he was turned around the other 2 pirates decided to kill him for hurting their friend and not having any sake. "DIE" they both yelled when Luffy turned around only to have the swords go through him because of his Mizu-Mizu fruit. "WHAT THE HELL" everybody in the room yelled at him while he just laughed "you can' touch me because I'm made of water and rubber" Luffy said while still laughing. After he was done he looked at the other 2 pirates "Since you attacked me I think I should attack back" he said while smiling. "W-w-wait please have mercy" there please fell on deaf ears at his next words **"Gomu-Gomu no twin pistols"** he yelled and shot his fist forward at the other pirates making them fly out of the same hole he made not too long ago. "Hey do you know where I can find the kitchen" he said while cracking his back "man that's the last time I fall asleep in a barrel while in a whirlpool". Coby just stared at him and told him to follow him as they went to the kitchen once they reached the kitchen Luffy threw himself at barrels filled with meat and apples. "Umm Luffy what are you doing here and what were you doing in that barrel" asked Coby confused at how he ended up in a barrel. "ohh that my ship just got caught in a whirlpool and was sinking so I ate all the food and hoped into the barrel I must have fallen asleep from getting to dizzy from that ride" laughed Luffy while sticking more apples into his mouth. "Wait why were you on a ship were you going somewhere" asked Coby hoping to get more information out of Luffy. "Yep I just started on my journey to be a pirate but not just any pirate the KING OF THE PIRATES" Luffy shouted out the last part and that made Coby freak out "wait the pirate king the one with the most Fame, Wealth, and Power you're GOING AFTER THE ONE PIECE ARENT YOU" screamed a freaking out Coby "Nope, nope, never gonna happen, can't be done, the one piece is the most unattainable treasure ev-OWW" Coby never got to finish what he was saying as a fist that felt like it could break iron fell down onto his head and made him fall back on his ass and look up to see Luffy looking down on him with a bored expression "so your weak and a coward I hate people like you" said luffy as he started to laugh at this coby looked down knowing he was right but if luffy can say his dream then why can't he. "Hey luffy do you think my dream can come true" coby asked hopefully "yeah anyone can obtain their dream if they are willing to work for it by the way what is your dream coby" luffy asked out of curiosity. "I want to become a Marine and hunt pirates like Alvida to keep this world safe" said coby in determination until he realized he said that in front of someone who is a pirate, he was broken out of his thoughts when luffy asked a question "that's a great dream coby but just who is Alvida because I've never heard of her" luffy asked. "She is the biggest, fattest, and the meanest pirate in the whole east blue" they were about to continue their conversation when something broke into the kitchen from the floor above and when the smoke cleared they saw the biggest and ugliest thing they have ever seen in their entire life… Alvida. "What's this that I hear about you leaving and becoming a Marine and capturing me here I will give you one chance to repent for your actions" Alvida said making luffy narrow his eyes at this thing. "Hey coby what is this thing" luffy asked while Alvida and coby just stared at him with their jaws hanging on the floor. "WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT COBY WHO IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMEN ON THE SEA" Alvida screamed in rage. "Why yo..." Coby just stopped to gather his bravery for what he was about to say "NOT YOU, YOU ARE THE UGLIEST, FATTEST, MEANEST, PIRATE AND I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN SERVE AN UGLY OLD SEA HAG LIKE YOURSELF" Coby screamed while luffy laughed and alvida became red with rage as she lifted her iron club "WELL THAN SO BE IT YOU WORTHLESS PEACE OF SHIT" she screamed as she brought her club down. 'well this is it I'm not afraid to die thanks to you luffy and I'm free of alvida I guess death is a new opportunity for me' coby thought as he waited for the pain to come but it never did and as he opened his eyes to see the most shocking sight he has ever seen. Luffy was standing in front of him his hand up holding the iron club in place as he looked at alvida right in the eye and said to coby without turning around "I take it back you can be strong and brave when the time comes for it but just let me handle this now ok coby" "oh and who are you brat" asked alvida "me I'm Monkey D. Luffy a pirate" luffy said not at all intimidated by Alvida glare. "Heh if you're a pirate then I guess that makes us enemy's" declared a smirking Alvida as she brought the club down on luffys head. "LUFFY NO" cried Coby as he saw luffy's head get smashed but is shocked when he heard luffys voice "that won't work on me because I'm rubber" declared luffy to the shocked alvida and then felt pain at his attack **"Gomu Gomu no Bazooka" **yelled luffy as he brought both of his fists into alvida's giant stomach. "Luffy just what are you" yelled an amazed coby. "Me I ate a hybrid devil fruit with the Gomu Gomu and Mizu Mizu fruit so I'm a rubber man and a water man" stated luffy as he started laughing at coby's jaw hanging on the ground because of what he has just heard. He was brought out of his thought as luffy picked him up and jumped out of the hole that alvida had created while she was trying to get to them. When the crew saw them they figured luffy was the one who made their captain fly out to sea. "Hey guys let's get them" "HAI" the crew yelled.

**With mysterious lady from earlier**

With the lady from earlier when she left she changed into pirate type clothes she started to board the other ship and started to loot there treasure when suddenly someone walked in and saw her but before he could say or even do anything she took out her staff and swung it at his crotch electing in a crunch sound and a passed out pirate with foam coming out of his mouth as his mouth was open to scream.

She quietly left after that and lowered the row boat as she watched a man with a straw hat jump out from below the deck of the other ship carrying a boy under his arms and watches the pirates attack him. She stopped watching as she got in the row boat and made sure that all the treasure was there and was about to set off when a giant splash hit her and she looked to the side to see the man with the straw hat on it.

**A few minutes earlier with luffy**

Luffy stared at the pirates who were attacking them with a smile on his face as he ran and jumped over them as he held onto his straw hat. When they stared to run at him he held onto the mast as he ran making his arm stretch across the deck and making all the people stare at it shocked. Luffy looked back at all the pirates and stopped running to jump into the air and said **"Gomu Gomu no Rocket"** as he was launched back at his hand on the mast hitting all of the pirates in the process. Once he saw they were all knocked out he grabbed a sword put coby in a row boat and cut the ropes as he jumped in as it made a big splash in the water and out of the corner of his hat he saw something that made his face red and heart beat faster _**(A/N since Ace and Sabo are not dead Sabo being the more mature one made them learn about women so he won't be as dense but still somewhat dense since he hasn't talked to a women before so there will still be some innocence when it comes to luffy and women) **_he saw an orange haired women with light brown eyes just staring at him. Just as he was about to say something he heard cannon fire and looked up the see a Marine ship. 'Great the Marines just what I need' he would have kept thinking but he saw a cannon ball heading towards the girl who was still looking at him. 'Shit I need to hurry' with that thought in mind he scooped up some water and jumped on the girl's boat startling her when she heard him speak. **"Mizu Mizu no bullet" **as he threw the water and watched it turn into a small ball sized bullet and watched as it destroyed the cannon ball that was shot. He looked at the girls and smiled which made her face heat up and heard him say "try to keep a watchful eye out and try not to get hurt" with that he jumped on his boat and said "**Mizu Mizu no rapid wave"** as he put his hands in the water and at blinding speeds the boat shot off as the girl stared at them blinking at what had just occurred.

**With Luffy and Coby a few minutes later**

"Hey coby do you know where we could go to find a town I'm not very good at directions" asked luffy. "Yeah there should be a place about a few hours away called Shell Town and it's run by the Marine Captain 'Axe Hand' Morgan they also just captured the best swords man in the east blue known as Roronoa Zoro" stated coby as luffy looked interested in this zoro character. "Hey coby what do you know about zoro you said that he is the best swords man in the east blue right" asked luffy. "Yes he is known as a pirate hunter, he is known to fight like a demon dressed like a man. Wait luffy are you thinking of having him join your crew aren't you" said coby being terrified at the last part. "Yep I'm gonna become king of the pirates and I need to have nothing but the best on my crew" said luffy happy thinking that he will get a new and first crew mate. "WHAT luffy it's impossible, nope he is locked up, can't break out, impos-OWWW" coby screamed as luffy hit him on the head. Hard. "No I want zoro will be my fist crew member and the swordsman of my crew" luffy said leaving no room for argument. "But luffy he is locked up how are you going to get him out we won't even know where in the Marine base he is being held" coby said trying to get luffy to reconsider but luffy wouldn't budge on his decision. "Alright coby get ready to set sail our first destination Shell town" luffy said acting all giddy about getting his swordsman and his first crew member. "Alright luffy let's just hope that this doesn't blow up in our faces" said coby not at all on board with this plan.

**A few hours later**

"Are we there yet" "No" "Are we there yet" "No" "Are we there yet" "No" "Are we there yet" "YES WE ARE THERE LUFFY WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP NOW" said a very angry and annoyed coby. "YEAH alright" luffy shouted as he jumped off of the boat and onto the docks "well were finally here" said and excited luffy. "Yeah and we would have been hear earlier if you hadn't made us go in the wrong direction" stated a very annoyed coby at having to go another 5 hours in the opposite direction. "Yeah well were here now so let's go find zoro" said luffy only to be confused as everyone in the street jumped into the nearest ally way, or house as they continued down the road. "Man looks like zoro isn't well like by these people it's a good thing that Captain Morgan is protecting this town" coby said only to be confused as people got even more scared at the mention of the Marine captain. "I don't get it isn't the Marines protecting this place" said a confused coby. "Maybe the marine captain is a bad guy and that's why the people are freaking out" stated luffy. "NO I REFUSE TO BELIVE THAT A MARINE COULD BE BAD THEY ARE THE GOOD GUYS THE-" whatever else he was going to say got shut off as luffy grabbed him by the neck and held him against the wall "Coby let me tell you something there are good marine and there are bad marines the same can be said about pirates don't let your positive outlook on life make you think every marine is good because there are some who would rather watch the world burn as long as they got money and power" stated luffy in a calm serious voice. That voice scared coby more than it should have because luffy was nothing but full of sunshine that being serious scared him. They started walking to the Marine base when luffy asked "hey coby where do you think zoro is going to be" "he will probably be in bottom of the marine base where he is heavily guarded so he won't escape" replied coby. "Oh really then who is that tied to a post in the court yard that could be him" said luffy as he looked over the wall of the marine base. "No way they wouldn't… HOLY SHIT IT IS HIM THERE IS NO MISTAKING THAT DEMONIC AURORA" shouted coby in shock. They would have talked further when suddenly a later popped up next to him and a little girl climbed past them when they looked at her she just said "Shh" and she hoped over the wall and ran up to zoro. "Zoro-aniki (I think that is how you spell that if not tell me) I brought you a rice ball" "beat it kid you'll just get into trouble if you stay here and get caught" said zoro looking at the child. "Aww ok but you have to take my rice ball" the girl said but as she was giving it to him an annoying, arrogant, whinny voice stopped her dead in her tracks. "Well, well, well what do we have here you really should stop saying mean things to children zoro ohhh a rice ball don't mind if I do" said the male "Hey give that back" shouted the girl. "BLAG YOU PUT SHUGAR IN IT IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE SALT THAT'S IT MEN THROW HER OVER THE WALL" screamed the annoying male. "But sir she is just a child" said the first marine "YOU THINK I CARE THROW HER OVER THE WALL OR I WILL TELL MY DADDY ON YOU AND HAVE YOU EXECUTIDE IN THE CENTER OF TOWN" the same male screamed. At that the marine pales at the thought of being killed by the Marine captain so he picked up the little girl and whispered to her "go into a ball it will soften the impact of hitting the ground". As the girl went into a ball as she was tossed over the fence.

Coby was gaping at the Marine who ordered the girl to be tossed over the fence when he looked over to luffy only to find water droplets as he looked into the sky to sea luffy cover the girl in water as he falls to the ground holding the girl in his arms with his hat covering his eyes. When luffy looked up coby sees the most enraged face ever he then looks at coby "coby take the girl home I have something to do" and with that he gave the girl to coby as they walked into the town. When they are out of luffys sight he looks over the wall to find the exact spot where the arrogant one was when he found it he used his Mizu Mizu powers to make a circle about the size of his head and shouts over the wall. "OH BITCH". When the man turned around he screamed "WHO CALLED ME A BITCH" when suddenly he was met to the face with a face sized stone that knocked him out. The marines looked over only to shiver at luffys cold looking eyes while they can hear Zoros outrageous laughter. The marines quickly leave and luffy walked up to zoro who was trying to get his laughter under control. When zoro looked up he said "who are you and why should I care". "Me I'm Monkey D. Luffy future king of the pirates and I want you to join my crew" luffy said with that grin of his. "Why would I go to the life of a pirate just because you forfeited your life doesn't mean I'm going to join in with you" zoro grunted out. "Aww come on being a pirate is a lot of fun you can do whatever you want and only have to worry about the Marines" whined luffy. "No get lost although before you do can you give me that rice ball in the dirt" zoro asked. "This thing you know that it is more dirt than rice ball right" said luffy. "I DON'T CARE GIVE IT TO ME" screamed zoro finally losing his patients with this guy. "Ok her you go" luffy said as he threw the rice ball into zoro's mouth and watched him chew it and when he finished said "Hey luffy tell that girl the next time that you see her that she made the best damn rice ball that I have ever tasted" zoro grunted. When luffy heard this he nodded his head and thought 'this can't be the demon that people say he is when he wants he can be kind now he has to be on my crew' luffy thought as he walked away to tell the little girl what zoro said.

**At the bar in town**

"Really he really said that" the little girl was practically beaming in happiness at being told that her zoro-aniki liked the rice ball. "Yep he said that when he was done eating" luffy said seeing the happy girl. "Hey can you tell me why zoro is locked up he doesn't seem like a bad guy" luffy asked when the little girl shouted "HE ISN'T A BAD GUY HE ONLY GOT THROW IN JAIL BECAUSE HE PROTECTED ME FROM HELMEPPO-BAKA'S STUPID WOLF WHEN HE BROUGHT IT IN HERE AND IT ATTACKED ME SO HE KILLED THE WOLF AND MADE A BET SAYING IF HE COULD LAST A MONTH AT BEING TIED UP HE WOULD BE SET FREE AND HE WOULD LEAVE THE BAR STANDING IT'S BEEN 3 WEEKS ALREADY". 'Heh so I was right zoro isn't a bad guy just got caught in the wrong situation protecting someone' luffy thought. Luffys thoughts were stopped when the door to the bar was suddenly kicked open and in walked in the guy that luffy had knocked out by hitting him with a stone in the face. "Welch bring me rum and it's going to be free, well I think I'm going to execute zoro tomorrow so that the whole town will know not to defy me and my father and also because I'm bored HAHAH-AHHH" his rant was shut off when he was suddenly punched into the wall by an enraged looking luffy "YOUR GOING TO KILL ZORO JUST BECAUSE YOUR BORED WHY DON'T YOU GROW A PAIR OF BALLS AND OWN UP TO YOUR PROMISES LIKE A REAL MAN AND NOT SOME WHINNY LITTLE BITCH" yelled luffy looking Helmeppo straight in the eyes. "Y-Y-YOU PUNCHED ME NOT EVEN MY FATHER HAS LAYED A HAND ON ME I'M GONNA HAVE HIM KILL YOU FOR HURTING ME" screamed Helmeppo as he ran out of the building and back to the base. "YEAH THAT'S RIGHT GO CRY TO YOUR DADDY LIKE THE LITTLE BITCH THAT YOU ARE" yelled a still enraged luffy. When luffy turned around he saw a shocked mother of the girl, the girl, and coby who were all thinking 'he just punched a marine captains son and isn't even afraid of the consequences' they were brought out of their thoughts when luffy said something that shocked them even more "that decides it zoro is joining my crew even if I have to beat the entire base to do it" proclaimed luffy as he walked out the door not noticing the orange haired girl who was looking at him in awe.

**At the base**

"Daddy, Daddy I need you to kill someone for me they hit me even you have never hit me" screamed Helmeppo as he ran into the room while the marine captain 'Axe hand' Morgan looked at his son in annoyance. "Do you want to know why I never hit you" Morgan asked. "Isn't it because you think that I am great" Helmeppo said in that annoying voice and smirk thinking he was right when he was suddenly throw into the wall. "NO IT'S BECAUSE YOU WERE NEVER WORTH HITTING YOU AREN'T MY SON YOU ARE JUST SOME BOY BEING ARRAGENT WHILE USING MY NAME SOILING MY GREATNESS WITH YOUR ARROGENCE" screamed Morgan as he walked away from a crying Helmeppo as he went to the roof. "Lieutenant what is the status on my great statue and tell me why the profits from the village so low" asked Morgan. "Well sir as you can see we are hoisting the statue up now and as for the profits the village is poor and" he was cut off when he heard Morgan "NO I MEAN RESPECT THE VILLAGERS ARENT RESPECTING ME ENOUGH" screamed Morgan. He was going to shout more when a scream and something flying past them caught there attention and they saw a kid with a straw hat in the air.

**With luffy moments ago**

"Hey zoro!" luffy yelled catching zoros attention. "Oh great it's you I told you I'm not going to join your crew I just have to last one more week and I can leave" zoro said when he was interrupted "that was a lie Helmeppo is going to execute you tomorrow" zoro was shocked when he suddenly started to curse "I knew I shouldn't have trusted that little shit but that still doesn't mean I'm going to join your crew" stated zoro. "Hey you use swords right" luffy asked "Yeah what about it that guy Helmeppo took them as trophies" zoro said suddenly becoming suspicious about luffy "well I will go get your swords but in return you must join my crew" said luffy grinning "THAT'S BLACKMAIL" screamed Zoro. Luffy just walked in the opposite direction of the building. "HEY YOUR GOING THE WRONG WAY" zoro yelled as luffy just looked back but kept running and jumped over the fence while grabbing it making his arm stretch. "**Gomu Gomu no rocket"** luffy yelled while flying up to the roof past zoro who looked like he just had a heart attack.

**Now**

When luffy looked down he grabbed the statue and flying back down breaking the head in the process and looked at all of the marines that looked like they just died with all there pale faces except the person with an axe for a hand he looked at him with rage in his eyes and yelled "MEN KILL THAT TRESSPASSER" when luffy heard that he just dropped down and ran into the stairs as he hid in one of the closets waiting for the marines to pass and when he walked out he hit something and heard a female yell "ouch" when he opened his eyes he saw the female he saved while on the boat "oh hey it's you the girl from the boat" when she opened her eyes she was shocked to see him she was about to yell at him when he asked a question "hey have you seen a room that looks like it is used by a 10 year old girl" luffy asked and she blinked at that and pointed down the hallway "3 doors down that way to the right" she said "Okay thanks" and he was gone down the hallway. When he found the door he looked inside and saw 3 swords and since he didn't know which one was zoro's he took them all. Then as he walked to the window he saw zoro about to be gunned down by the marines so he jumped out the window onto the battle field taking all the bullets when he heard zoro scream "LUFFY" thinking he was dead but that soon stopped when he saw that the bullets went into his skin but didn't penetrate it. "That won't work on me I'm made of rubber" just as he said that all the bullets were sent back at them "Hey axe hand up for a bet" luffy asked with a grin. "What kind of bet brat" Morgan asked. "I will give you one shot to kill me and if you win we die, if I win you give us a small boat and let us get away" said luffy trying to bait him and it worked. "Alright brat here I go" Morgan yelled as luffy removed his hat and closed his eyes and to everyone's surprise his head explode into water but reformed a second later with a grinning luffy "my turn" he said 'SHIT A DEVIL FRUIT EATER AND A HYBRID FRUIT AT THAT' Morgan's thoughts were cut off when he heard luffy yell **"Mizu Mizu no WATER GATLING"** just as he said that thousands of fist sized water balls hit Morgan all over knocking him out instantly while luffy just said one thing while he untied zoro and gave him his swords "one boat please"

**Few Hours Later**

"Ahhh that was good" zoro said as he just finished his 5th plate of food while luffy was on his 10th "man how did you last an entire 3 weeks I would have died in 3 days" luffy said. "Hey luffy how many people are in the crew anyway you never told me" zoro asked out of curiosity. "Just you and me since I just started recruiting" luffy said. At hearing this zoro sweat dropped thinking 'what have I just gotten myself into' his thoughts were cut off when the door opened and in walked 3 marines with what looked like the leader in the middle "you are the ones that stopped Morgan am I correct" he asked. "Yep that would be us" luffy stated while still shoveling food into his mouth. "Well we thank you for defeating Morgan we will need to ask you to leave the boat you have requested has been stocked with food and is ready to depart" stated the leader at hearing this the people started shouting and yelling that they were afraid of Morgan too. Luffy just smiled and got up and said "thanks" while heading to the door with zoro when he was stopped by the leader "Wait isn't that one with you as well" he asked pointing at Coby who started to get scared. "Nope I found him in a broken raft while rowing here and he told me he wants to be a marine but when you get the chance call your headquarters and tell Vice-Admiral Garp that luffy says hi and has left a new potential recruit" luffy said while he and zoro walked down the road to their boat. As they got to their boat and started to row away when they looked back to see all of the marines saluting them "Well marines saluting pirates now I know I have seen everything" said zoro with an amused expression.

**3 days later**

"I'm bored" luffy stated with his head hanging off the boat with a bored look in his eyes. "Yeah well I'm starving because you ate all our food I mean really who eats an entire weeks' worth of food in 2 days" zoro stated with an annoyed look in his eyes when he looked up only to spot a bird "Hey luffy look it's a big bird" said zoro his eyes screaming hunger. "You mean food" luffy started salivating at the thought of having more food. "Yeah that's what I was thinking until I realized unless it comes down we can't get it" stated an annoyed zoro when he suddenly heard luffy say **"Gomu Gomu no rocket" **as he looked over and saw luffy fly so far up he became a little dot when he realized the bird was a lot bigger than what he previously thought his thoughts were stopped when he heard luffy yell with his head inside the birds beak "ZORO HELP I'm TRAPPED" as he was carried off. "DAMN IT LUFFY HOLD ON I'M COMING" zoro yelled as the bird carried his friend off into the distance.

**With Luffy 20 minutes later**

Luffy felt like the bird and him were falling when he crashed into something… HARD. He was going to get up when he heard someone yell "What was that" someone yelled when another person said back "Who cares we need to get that map back for captain Buggy" a now confirmed pirate yelled. "He started to laugh when he saw the dead bird as the dust cleared showing a dead bird and 4 people 3 pirates and the orange haired lady from before. She suddenly ran up to him and said "Oh you're here boss well can you take care of these pirates for me" she asked and he nodded his head with a smile while she had a disbelieving look on her face when he suddenly turned around seeing the pirates in the air with swords ready to attack him. "DIE" they yelled when he shouted **"Mizu Mizu no water sphere"** creating a water ball big enough to fit all of them in and waited for their air to run out making them pass out. When he turned around he saw the lady looking at him like he was a freak when he said "We have got to stop meeting like this and you know I never did get your name before" he said making her blush in embarrassment. "Nami my name is Nami" she said trying to get her blush under control when she suddenly had an idea "Hey do you think we can team up and steal buggy's treasure" she said. "Well why are you doing this and what skill's do you have" he said trying to find out if she could join his crew. "Well I'm doing this because I hate pirates and I'm a thief" she stated as he got a blank look on his face creeping her out a little. "No thanks I don't think you want to work with the people you hate most" he said shocking her as that suddenly turned to rage as she figured out that he was a pirate "yeah your right I wouldn't but you can help me steal buggys treasure" she said as she held out some rope and tied him up in it.

**A few minutes later**

"Captain Buggy the girl who stole the map is here and is guiding someone tied up" said a shocked lookout man while he heard shouts of disbelief come from everyone even his captain. "Well bring her here then" stated the captain with a suspicious look on his face. "Here captain Buggy your map I got tired of my old boss and brought him here as a piece offering" stated Nami with a smile on her face and handed the map back to Buggy. "WHAHAHAHA men put him in the cage and then throw a flashy party for our new crew member Nami" Yelled Buggy while laughing while luffy was thrown into a cage. After about 10 minutes of partying Buggy shouted "MEN READY THE BUGGY BALL" as his crew turned their cannon towards the cage luffy who looked at it in disinterest. "Now Nami to prove your loyalty to me you will fire the buggy ball at your old boss" he said laughing while Nami looked scared. "go ahead Nami do it I promise I won't be hurt" luffy said looking at her with such confidence that she accidently did what he wanted and lit the fuse but when she realized it was too late when the cannon went off when everyone heard a yell of "LUFFY" just as zoro jumped onto the scene and looked at Nami with hate when they suddenly heard a laugh "Man that buggy ball looked dangerous good thing I can't be hurt by it" said luffy stepping out of the smoke and looked at zoro ignoring the looks of disbelief the pirates were showing him and said "Oh hey zoro looks like you got here just in time" as luffy, zoro, and Nami ran away from the still shocked pirates.

**(**_**A/N I hate the fight that luffy has with that lion trainer guy so if you want to see it, it is the same as in the Anime. Author Out).**_

Luffy knocked the mayor out by smashing his head into a wall as Nami yelled at him for doing that "Nami" Luffy said in a cold voice stopping her "I like this old guy but if he fights Buggy he will die because buggy can't be cut and can separate his body parts before he is shot so we need to handle this and not him" luffy said shocking her at his logic. Once they arrived luffy yelled "HEY BIGNOSE" making everybody except zoro who was laughing shocked when they heard a yell of "WHO SAID MY NOSE WAS BIG" said an enraged Buggy as he was silenced when luffy suddenly appeared in front of him and punched him into a house. The pirates waved off their shock and tried to fight him while Nami snuck off to get treasure and zoro to fight there unicycle swordsman. After everybody was knocked out buggy came out and pierced knives into him while he was laughing seeing the face of Nami being horrified thinking that luffy was dead but he frowned when he looked at zoro and saw that he had a disinterested look on his face making his eyes narrow but they shot back open when he heard luffy laugh and turn into water and go away from his knives. "That won't work on me I'm water" said luffy smirking "Ahh so you ate a devil fruit that made you turn into a water type logia" said Buggy completely calm but on the inside he was freaking out 'aww shit a logia type I won't be able to touch him and he could make my power useless if he hits me with sea water' when he was brought out of his thinking by luffy saying something "Nope I ate a hybrid fruit of the Mizu Mizu and the Gomu Gome fruit I'm a waterman and a rubberman" said luffy making Buggy freak out more 'Now there is no way I can beat him but that girl on the other hand' mentally smirking he rushed at luffy but at the last moment turned his body into parts and rushed at Nami with his knives making zoro and Nami yell when he suddenly felt pain in his lower region as he hit the ground as they turned to see that he was hit in the groin by luffy while they tied his body parts up and pushed them off the sea in a small raft as luffy sent buggy flying with his **"Gomu Gomu no Bazooka" **and they watched buggy fly off in a different direction as they wondered where he would end up but didn't get to think as the towns people showed up and asked if they knocked the mayor out when luffy replied without thinking that they did and were chased out of town and back to the docks as they got on really quick and started to sail off when they looked back and saw the mayor shouting thank you for leaving half of the money behind and when Nami heard this she tried to drown Luffy while they could hear zoro laughing his ass off in the background as they started onto their next adventure.

**End, Cut**

_I'm still not sure I'm all that good of a writer but please review._

_Next chapter: Usopp the liar and kuro of 1,000 plans_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hybrid Monkey**

**Chapter 3: Usopp the liar and Kuro of 1,000 plans Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece or anything else that I might put in this fanfiction.**

_(A/N Alright I'm back sorry I haven't updated I've been at school and had to do stuff that made me put this off until now)_

_(A/N Thank you all for the reviews and for giving me tips on the writing I appreciate that so thank you. Also I know I was rushing the last chapter because in my opinion those first 3-4 episodes aren't all that eventful I mean all that happens is that Zoro joins the crew and Nami allied with them so I just wanted to get those out of the way and this chapter won't get rushed or at least I'm going to try not to rush it. Now let's SET SAIL.)_

"I'm going to be king of the pirates"- Talking

'Let's set sail and head to the Grand Line'- Thinking

"**Gomu-Gomu no Jet Pistol"- Attack**

'**Mizu-Mizu no Hydro wave'- thinking Attack**

**RECAP**

So what happened was that Luffy finally made it to shell town after rescuing Coby from Alvida and stopped Nami from being smacked by a Cannon Ball. Luffy defeated Morgan and gave Zoro his swords back making him join the crew as the Marines come in and tell them to leave as they give Coby to the Marines and set sail. Along the way they spot a bird and since luffy ate all the food he launches up to the bird but gets stuck in the birds beak and crashes into Orange town while Zoro goes after him and gets 3 pirates that got stranded to row for him. Meanwhile luffy crashes in between Nami and 3 pirates chasing after her for stealing their captains grand-line map she tricks luffy into helping her steal Buggys treasure stuff blows up, asses get kicked, and people get sent flying. As they leave luffy leaves half the treasure making Nami try to drown him while Zoro laughs his ass off in the background as they sail away onto there next adventure.

**Now**

And here we are 3 days later after the Orange Town and luffy almost comically drowning due to an angry Nami. The 3 are starved from unexpected food disappearance A.K.A luffy and his black hole of a stomach and sleep deprived from Zoro and his ungodly snoring. Finally after 3 days at sea Nami see's land.

"Hey Luffy I see an island about an hour away" Nami said looking through her binoculars.

"YA LAND" shouted an overly excited luffy at the prospect of getting to land.

"Will you too shut up I'm trying to sleep here" Zoro said and immediately regretted it when both glared with those sleep deprived eyes that screamed pain if he said anything else and wisely decided to stay quiet.

"Nami you said we are about an hour out right" asked luffy.

"Ya why" said Nami confused. She suddenly got an unexpected answer in the form of luffy putting his hands in the water and shouting **"Mizu Mizu no Water Wave"** and just as that was said they shot off and almost capsized when they hit a wave and flew into the beach making a giant crash all of them passing out.

A few minutes later they all woke up when Zoro let out a big scream when he rolled over and smacked into the broken boat. Luffy suddenly felt fear when he turned around and saw the scariest thing that will ever exist in this world. A women's furry. He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he was hoisted into the air by Nami

"LUFFY WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING" Nami screamed and luffy thought he saw the Shinigami (Not sure if that is how you spell it if not tell me).

"Well I thought that we could get here faster if I used my Mizu Mizu power to speed us up" he said smiling when he suddenly he felt unimaginable pain in his face and opened his eyes and was looking at the rocks on the ground. When he got back up he looked up to see Nami still staring him down but blushed when he saw she was still wet and her clothes were see through. He was going to continue his thoughts when he heard a voice shout and looked over at the cliff at the top of the cliff.

"You pirates are not going to get to the village I'm the great captain Usopp that has concurred this village and have over 8,000 men" the now named Usopp shouted when suddenly 15 pirate flags popped up but only 6 of them moved.

"More like 3 little kids" said Nami while looking at the moving flags when they heard screams.

"Let's get out of here" 3 kids shouted and left.

"AWW SHE FIGURED IT OUT" Screamed a now terrified Usopp.

"Well I do know now" said Nami in calmly and in a mocking tone.

"Don't underestimate me" Usopp screamed. Usopp then pulled out a slingshot and pulled it back and pointed it at them.

"Can you do it" said luffy while his hat covers his eyes while speaking in a calm and scary voice.

"What" exclaimed a confused Usopp.

"Can you really shoot us as a man once said Guns are for action not for threats so can you really hit us with that slingshot" said luffy while one eye poked out of his hat while the other stayed in the dark.

Zoro caught onto what his captain was doing and spoke while slowly taking out his swords "You should listen to him this is a real pirate and even if you do get past him you still have me to deal with and I won't try to hold back while I cut you too pieces" Zoro smirked darkly.

Frankly it was safe to say that Usopp was scared shitless and his hands were trembling and he slowly fell on his ass "Wow so that is a real pirate no wonder there so scary if they can scare people with just a few word" Usopp said. He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the one in the straw hat laugh.

"HAHAHAHA I stole those words from a pirate I once knew" said luffy while he laughed.

"Anyway you wouldn't happen to be Usopp the son of the great pirate Yasopp of the red hair pirates" exclaimed a smiling luffy who was struck out of his thoughts when Usopp literally tumbled down the mountain landed on his stomach and was in front of luffy. The scariest thing was that this happened all within a full second making him blink.

"Y-y-you know my DAD!" yelled Usopp getting out of his nervousness at the end.

"Yep he was on the pirate crew of the red haired pirates who came to my town a long time ago I recognized you instantly I mean I heard enough about you from your dad that I didn't even need to meet you to know you" said a grinning luffy

"My dad is on the great red haired pirates crew" said Usopp with tears of pride in his eyes knowing his dad was on a kickass pirate crew while also remembering about him enough to brag.

"Yep hey I will tell you more about it if you bring us to a place to eat preferably a place that has meat" said luffy as his stomach decided to make itself known when the whole island trembled as his stomach roared making everyone look at him like he was a monster.

"O-o-o-ok f-f-follow m-me" Usopp stumbled over his words after he realized just how big an appetite was 'Oh man my wallet is going to go bankrupt never mind the fact that the island might go down in animal population'.

"Hey Usopp what is with that mansion up on that hill it looks like the one who lives there is pretty rich" asked Nami with a look a curiosity on her face.

"W-what NO! Stay away from there it will only get you in trouble" he said with a nervous expression until he looked at the clock. "OH SHIT I'M LATE HERE JUST TELL THEM TO PUT WHATEVER YOU ORDER ON MY TAB I'VE GOT TO GO" yelled Usopp showing just how worried he was.

Nami looked at Usopp as he ran away then looked at Luffy and Zoro and sweat-dropped.

"Man he is going to regreat saying to put what we order on his tab" Nami sighed as she looked at Luffy and Zoro who had stars and a dangerous grin on their faces.

After about thirty minutes they here the door open and in ran the 3 kids who were hiding in the bushes earlier.

"THE USOPP PIRATES ARE HERE TO SAVE YOU CAPTAIN" the 3 yelled in unison making the others raise their eyebrows in curiosity.

As the kids ran over to the table where Nami, Zoro, and Luffy were sitting they see Luffy with the biggest belly they have ever seen while Zoro had sake that looked like blood rolling down his lip.

"Aww that was delicious" Yawned Luffy as he patted his belly with that grin on his face that seemed to make Nami blush even though no-one was looking at her.

"Spill it pirates what have you done with our captain" They asked trying to hide their nervousness from the real pirates fearing the worst from watching the two male pirates.

"Your Captain… WE ATE HIM" said Zoro with a demonic like grin that seemed to make the kids Shit themselves and almost faint when they saw and heard it

"AWWWW CANIBALES" yelled the kids as they were looking at Nami.

"YOU LITTLE SHITS WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME" Yelled Nami as she hit them sending them to the wall before looking at Luffy and Zoro who were Laughing their asses off in the background which seemed to make her anger get almost a hundred times worse because the next thing they knew Luffy's head burst into water and Zoro made an imprint in the wall with his body as the kids looked at Luffy in horror.

"AWWW YOU KILLED HIM YOU CRAZY LADY" the 3 kid's yelled terror filled their entire being as Nami turned to them with what looked to be the Shinigami in the background.

"Aww man Nami why did you have to hit me so hard" Whined Luffy as his head reformed making the kids almost get a heart attack.

"ZOMBIE" they screamed before being hit on the head curtesy of Nami.

"Hey kid's we didn't eat Usopp he ran to the big mansion over on that hill why don't you sit down and tell us about your captain" Nami asked as she lead the kids to the booth and watched in amusement as Zoro had to take his swords out and break the wall to get himself out.

As Zoro got back to the booth they heard all about Usopp as he had lied to the Village on a daily bases, and why he goes to see that girl Kaya up on that hill every day to cheer her up from her parents deaths, they even learned that Usopp wanted to be just like his dad and be a great warrior of the sea after his mother had died and his hopes of seeing his father one day. They all had listened even Luffy which was rare and showed just how much he was interested in what the kids had to say which their names were apparently Onion, Pepper, and Carrot. The Kids had finally finished their story when Luffy had decided to say something in a serious voice which shocked Nami, and Zoro knowing how layed back Luffy was.

"I'm going to make him my Nakama" Luffy said making Nami, and Zoro realize he wasn't going to change his mind no matter what.

"Hey kids take us to that house we need to see this Kaya about a ship" said luffy with a new smile on his face making Nami and Zoro think they imagined him being serious.

**10 Minutes later at the house**

When they got to the door they saw it was locked and figured they would have to wait until Usopp came out to get in when suddenly they all were hanging off luffy with Nami in his arms making her face beat red with a blush, Zoro hanging off his right arm, with the kids on his pant legs when they heard him yell.** "Mizu Mizu no Rapid Missle"** when they all screamed when they went higher and higher into the clouds.

"Wow this wasn't supposed to go this high up" Luffy said while he wondered why they went so high when suddenly they realized gravity was still in effect as they started to plummet into the ground with their screams so loud it made Kaya, and Usopp look up only to gain concerned/curious looks as they fell to the ground.

"Oh wait I can fix this" Luffy said as he grabbed Nami and made sure the other were just alittle above them when he shouted** "Mizu Mizu no Infinite Lake"** as a small 20 by 20 bottomless lake formed before their eyes as they all fell into it with a splash.

"HAHAHA that was awesome let's do it again" Luffy yelled as he emerged followed by him being sent into the tree Usopp was on making him stagger a little and almost fall off.

"Usopp who are these people" asked Kaya with a look of Wonder and curiosity on her face when she heard Usopp laugh nervous and scratching the back of his head.

"There just some people, ya that's right just some people and the one with the strawhat has meet my dad and has started to tell me about him" Usopp finished with happy tone while Kaya looked on wide eyes at what she was being told especially the part about Usopp's father. She was going to continue wondering who they were when Luffy decided to speak up catching her attention.

"Hey your Kaya right the one that lives in this mansion" Luffy asked getting up from his spot on the ground while looking up straight into Kaya's eyes.

"Why yes I'm Kaya" Kaya said while looking at Luffy curious as to why he wanted to talk to her.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy I was wondering if you were able to give us a real ship since our small 2 person boats are starting to get cramped" asked Luffy which Kaya started to smile at his politeness and was about to agree.

"Why yes it's the least I can do for a friend of Usopps I can get you a shi-" Kaya was suddenly cut off by her butler who came outside to see what was going on.

"What is going on here Miss Kaya and why are these ruffians here disturbing you along with that pathetic pirate son Usopp" Kaya's butler finished with a cold mocking tone at the end which made Usopp see red and seethe with rage like no other.

"KLAHADORE stop that this instant" Kaya yelled seeing the way Usopp was reacting as this was going on no one took notice of Luffy pulling his hat down to cover his eyes.

"I'm sorry Miss Kaya but that pirate was trash just like his son so no I will not stop mocking him until he agrees he is trash and shouldn't ever come back here to bother you" Klahadore said in a relaxed way while looking at Usopp. Usopp was about to beat this butler but Luffy beat him to it.

"**Mizu Mizu no Water Missle"** Luffy yelled while throwing his fist out hitting a surprised Klahadore which sent him into the wall while the others looked on wide eyes at what was especially Kaya and Usopp who have never seen a devil fruit before. As the others were to stunned to do anything Luffy pounced on the butler and was bashing his face into the ground while screaming in rage until he jumped off and walked towards the other while Klahadore was slowly getting up.

"Don't ever make fun of Yasopp in my presence he helped me a lot and is on one of the greatest pirate crews ever he is anything but trash unlike you. Come on guys lets go I'm getting sick just standing here looking at this piece of shit" Luffy finished while he along with a stunned Zoro, and Nami walked with him Usopp and the kids following behind shortly all the while missing the dark glare Klahadore was sending Luffy and Usopp while he walked back into the mansion to tend to Miss Kaya.

**With everyone else**

While everyone was blindly following Luffy no one noticed Usopp walk towards a cliff with a disappointed face. This is when Nami finally snapped out of her shock never seeing Luffy lose his cool like that except for when his hat was pierced by knives when buggy attacked him from behind.

"Hey Luffy what was that why did you beat up that butler?" Nami asked/demanded.

"He insulted a friend and Usopps father Yasopp wasn't and never will be trash he was a great shot with his pistol I assume Usopp got his marksmanship from him seeing as how he held that slingshot when he threatened us earlier right Usopp… Usopp?" when they didn't hear a response from him they looked to see he had left the group.

"Hey wonder where he went?" Luffy asked.

"He probably went to the cliff he goes to when he is sad or angry or needs to hide from the village" said one of the kids.

When the people looked around again they saw that Luffy was walking towards the cliff to speak with Usopp they shrugged their shoulders and went to go eat at the restaurant.

"HEY USOPP" Luffy screamed using his legs to flip himself upside down on a tree scaring the shit out of Usopp.

"AWWWWWW" Usopp yelled while almost shitting himself out of fear at the sudden appearance of Luffy.

"Luffy what are you doing here" Usopp asked while looking at the ocean imagining what it would be like to become a brave warrior of the sea.

"I wanted to talk to you about your father" Luffy said in a serious voice. At the mention of his father he turned around to face Luffy as he started explaining all he knew about his father Yasopp.

_**END**_

_**Well here it is a new chapter after a whole month of nothing I thank all those that reviewed and favorite it helps me remember that people enjoy this story and helps me right**_

_Review, Favorite, and No Flames please and get ready to SET SAIL INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER_

**Next Chapter:** **Usopp the liar and Kuro of 1,000 plans Part 2**


	4. POLL

**IT'S A POLL**

**Chapter:Poll**

Hey guys a thought came to me when I was writing my next chapter about what to do when Luffy and Kuro fight so here is the question:

Do you want me to kill Kuro

Don't kill Kuro and do something else with him

Yes is to kill Kuro

No is not to kill Kuro

The poll will be open for about a week or 2 so give me some input on what you want me to do with him.


End file.
